


We love

by Ancalima



Series: Safe here [15]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, space dad is the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams tie them toghter, both in the worlds they imagen and the world that exsists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We love

**Author's Note:**

> Milestone chapter! I hit a 100 reviews on Fanfiction (not to mention all the kudos and reviews I have here!), so have a short, fluffy one as a milestone story and my eternal thanks to ALL my readers!

“You know, Hera will have our hides if she knew we weren't really training.” Kanan murmured quietly as he laid on the yellow grass of Lothal, running his fingers through the soft hair of the boy against him. The small body shuffled closer and he huffed.

“We've been training everyday. Can't we take a break Master?” The boy popped his head on Kanan's chest, peering at him while pouting, clear blue eyes shining in the light. 

“Ezra...”

“Please? It hasn't been this peaceful in a while.” He flopped his head down on Kanan's chest, giving him the widest and wobbliest eyes he could as the Loth-cats scampered around them. A soft breeze ruffled the grass around them.

Kanan snorted and then nodded, settling one arm under his head while staring up at the sky, smiling as he felt the child beside him settle. “You know...you're coming along great. Most your age don't catch on this quick Ezra, being as young as you are.” He murmured.

“I'm eight and a half thank you very much.” Ezra said primly against his chest before sitting up and crawling up until he could sit on Kanan's stomach, peering down at him with a grin. “I'm also sitting on your stomach.”

“Why yes you are. And why are you sitting on my stomach?” Kanan quirked a eyebrow.

“Because that means I'm on top and that means I win.” The eight year old declared, sticking his tongue out at his master then beaming as Kanan snorted. 

“Oh really now.”

“Yup!”

“We'll see about that!” Kanan hands latched onto Ezra's tender, ticklish ribs, provoking a loud squeal of delight as he tickled his padawan, sitting up as the other rolled of him and tried to escape. “Nuuuuu!”

“Get back here you scamp!” The Jedi prowled after the running child, unable to hide his grin as Ezra laughed loudly.

“Nuhu! You're gonna tickle me!”

Kanan used his longer legs to his advantage and caught up to Ezra, grabbing him around the waist with a laugh as he threw him into the air, catching him again as he came back down, his own smile as wide as Ezra as the child laughed with carefree abandonment.

If there was ever a moment he wanted to preserve forever it was that, Ezra's face, eyes squinted shut, his mouth open to laugh and his eyes flushed with his arms raised towards Kanan, fully trusting the other to catch him and hold on.

He tucked him against his chest again and squeezed him carefully. “I love you son.” He said softly, feeling small arms wrap around his neck and squeeze back. “I love you too Dad.” Ezra whispered shyly into Kanan's chest. 

Teal eyes snapped open in the waking world, staring at the bunk over him for what felt like forever before there was a soft knock at his door.

He didn't bother to get up, already feeling the boy on the other side of the door and instead reached out gently with the Force, feeling a soft response before the door slipped open and Ezra stood there with his arms around himself, slowly stepping into the room.

Kanan shifted and made space, lifting the blanket as he let Ezra crawl into his bunk, tucking the blankets around the both as Ezra settled his head into the mans chest, feeling the arms come up around him.

The Jedi kissed the top of Ezra's head and held him tightly as he had done with a much smaller body in his dreams. “...Love you dad.” Ezra whispered quietly.

Kanan squeezed tightly. “I love you too son.”


End file.
